Product of an Overly Excited Superhero
by It'sMyFavoriteSong
Summary: The overly excited superhero is me, and this is what came of my over-excitement. Short-ish oneshot, established Jim/Callie... Jallie? Yeah, I like Jallie.


**Oh. Em. Gee. I am like, a Fanfiction superhero or something. Seriously, you have no idea how cool I feel. It's like, I'm awesome, and everybody else is less awesome. Maybe it's not as big a deal as I'm making it, but I still feel pretty cool. You wanna know why? I got a freaking category. That's right, I requested The Glades as a category, and now its here and now I can post a story. It's probably not that awesome, but for the moment, my horse is pretty freaking high.**

"It was pure luck, Longworth."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm just a genius."

"Don't be an ass, Jim, just admit it was luck so we can get on with our lives."

"Carlos! I thought you were on my side."

"Well you almost died today, forgive me for not giving you a pat on the back for being an idiot."

"I resent that."

"And your girlfriend is gonna resent you when she finds out about this."

"I told you she's not my-"

"Oh, so now you're gonna lie to me huh?"

"No I just-"

Jim was cut of by the shrill of his cell phone. He checked the caller ID and turned to Carlos.

"You told her?"  
"Well I knew you wouldn't."

Jim sighed. "Listen to this conversation, and tell me if you still don't understand _why_." Carlos just smirked.

"Hey, Cal, what's up?" he answered, putting the phone on speaker and keeping his voice flippant.

"I don't know Jim, how about you tell me?" She sounded mad; this had no chance of ending well.

"Eh, not much, caught a serial killer today, saved an eight year old girl from being tortured to death… nothing exciting."

"I swear Jim if you don't start talking soon you're going to regret it for a _long_ time."

This made him pause, and Carlos's smirk grew bigger, if that was even possible. He sighed, "What did he tell you?"  
"That you almost died."

"That's it? Not the how or the why… just that I'm an idiot and almost got myself killed?"

"Yes. Which is why I'm calling you, because you _are_ an idiot, but I want to know the how's and why's. So talk." She was less angry now, so that was good, but now she had that concerned voice that she only used for guilt trips on Jeff and Jim.

Jim sighed again and took the phone off speaker, giving Carlos a pointed look. "Alright, where do you want me to start?" he asked.

oxOxo

Jim walked into Callie's house later that night, completely drained from the day. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with his angry girlfriend, but at the moment, he was just too exhausted to be able to worry about it. When she came out of the kitchen and saw him, he braced himself for the onslaught he knew was imminent. It never came.

Instead, she asked if he was okay. He gave her a questioning look and went to sit on the couch. When she joined him a moment later, he got suspicious.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, sitting on my couch with you?"

Jim gave her a strange look. "I meant with the whole "not mad" thing."

Callie chuckled. "I was already mad at you earlier. You explained what happened, and now I'm done being mad. I'm actually a little proud," she said with a smile.

"Well that's good, now could you talk to Carlos? Because he still thinks I'm an idiot."

Callie smiled, "I never said you _weren't_ and idiot, Jim, just that I wasn't mad anymore."

Jim tried to act hurt, but found it difficult to keep a straight face when she scooted over and straddled him.

"No, I'm still mad at you," he said.

"Oh you're mad at me now huh?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes, and being all sexy and cute wont make me forgive you."

She actually laughed at that. "Are you _sure,_ Jim?" she asked, kissing his neck.

"Mmm, uh, no, I mean _yes_, I'm sure," he was starting to lose focus.

"Okay then," Callie sighed, sliding off his lap provocatively.

"Oh no you don't," Jim said, grabbing her waist and pulling her back down, kissing her hungrily.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" she asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Well that's good, but I'm still mad," he said, sliding out from under her, and heading towards her bedroom.

"Jim!" she laughed, chasing after him.


End file.
